Mission: Destroy PLANT
by animenerds
Summary: Yzak Jule has just been elected as PLANTS chairman. Suddenly the Akatsuki tries to destroy the PLANTS while the rookie 9,obviously OLDER, and not genin are called to help out Yzak! Naruto/GS crossover. Little bit of AxC, maybe KxL & DxM. Plz review.


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or the characters no matter how much I want to

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny or the characters no matter how much I want to. The only thing that I and my friends own is 3 OCs,

**Prologue**

_Cosmic Era year 75: It had been several years since the second war between the Coordinators and the Naturals. On the PLANTS everything took a while to get back to normal, seeing as former chairman Gilbert Durandal had died at the end of it all. So the PLANTS needed a new chairperson for starters. They had Eileen Canaver back as the chairwoman for a while but just until the repairs to the PLANTS had been finished. No one could really expect an election to be held while their was still chaos to be settled. Yzak Jule, the youngest of the PLANT Supreme Council suddenly decided to step up and joined the election._

Vivid ice blue eyes stared at the large T.V screen settled on the wall. Twenty two year old Yzak Jule sat upon his messy bedspread staring at the screen. It was time for the votes to be counted and for the new chairperson to be chosen. Normally he would've been down there but this year was different all the candidates were allowed to stay at home and wait for the announcement instead of standing at the doors to the PLANT Cabinet building. He'd admit this would probably be a lot better than standing there while having your pictures taken nonstop and be pestered with questions such as; "What will be the first thing you do if you become the new chairman?" and "Is there anything you'd like to say to your opponents before they announce the winner?" The silver haired Coordinator sighed and clicked a button on the remote. The picture changed to a bigger view of the Cabinet building where the votes were continuing to be counted.

The suspense was almost unbearable for him. He never did have patience to begin with and he hadn't gained any more during the last several years. "All right folks we're down to the final votes here! You'll find out who wins after the commercial break so stay tuned!"

Yzak sighed again and stood up. He walked into the small kitchen of his apartment. The kitchen was a bit cramped with just about enough space to walk through, as he made his way over to the fridge Yzak made a mental note to try and get a bigger place next time.

"And here we are back at PLANTs Cabinet building where we will announce the winner of the election for chairperson!"

Yzak's head snapped up, he quickly grabbed a bottle of water and ran back into his room.

"Alright folks the votes are in and our new chairman is…" the announcer halted for a dramatic pause and Yzak rolled his eyes. "Yzak Jule."

**Chapter 1**

Cagalli Yula Athha sat at her desk, staring intently at the papers in front of her. Perhaps if she glared at them long enough they would disappear. Or so she hoped.

It was a hot day at ORB and she didn't have time to be let out due to the increasing paperwork. She turned and looked out the window, her amber eyes looking over everything.

The city was still as busy as ever with people and cars crowding the streets. Everyone was free to do what they wanted. Except for her. Letting out a sigh she turned back to her desk. She reluctantly picked up her pen and began signing papers.

The fiery blonde didn't notice as someone entered the room. Her amber eyes stayed on her papers as she signed them furiously, in attempt to finish them sooner.

"You know if you keep doing that you're going to tear the paper right?" asked a voice that she knew all too well.

She looked up sharply and amber eyes met emerald ones once more. "Athrun," she sighed.

The blue haired Coordinator raised an eyebrow in question. "Something wrong, Princess?" he asked quietly.

Cagalli glared at him. "Don't call me that!" she hissed annoyedly. When Athrun didn't move she muttered, "I'd rather be outside."

"No surprise there," replied Athrun. "Do you want me to see if you can go outside?" he asked, reaching for the door.

The Lioness of Orb nodded enthusiastically. "That'd be awesome! Thanks Athrun!" she exclaimed.

There were rapid footsteps outside and suddenly the door burst open. A man burst in gasping for breath. His hair was messed up and he was sweating hard. _He must have run over from the Cabinet building, _thought Cagalli. He bent down gasping, "Lady Cagalli! There is news from the PLANTS; the elections have ended. There is a new chairman! Come quick!"

She almost jumped out of her chair. Athrun took a step back to let Cagalli out first then followed as she pelted down the tall carpeted stairs. She led him to the large living room where a flat screen T.V was attached to the wall. The messenger pushed a button on the remote and the screen flickered to life.

There on the screen was a silver haired Coordinator that both the Princess and Athrun knew well. "Yzak!" they cried in unison. Sure enough Yzak was standing on a podium in front of the PLANTS own cabinet building answering questions the press threw at him.

**At the PLANTS**

The repeated camera flashes lit up Yzak's face in the night. _Whose idea was it to count the votes at night?_ he thought irritably. _They could have at least let me eat first._

_**Flashback**_

The doorbell rang just as Yzak had turned off the TV. He walked over to the door just to have it burst open by a messenger of the PLANT Supreme Council. He sighed making a mental note to leave the door locked next time. "Yes what is it?" he asked, trying to keep calm.

"The PLANTS Supreme Council wants you to report to the cabinet building right away Mr. Jule. You've just been elected chairman!"

"I know moron, big deal. The man has to eat you know." Yzak stared at the ceiling and rolled his eyes.

The messenger lowered his head with shame, "I am sorry Mr. Jule, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. Just would you mind to report to the cabinet building?"

"Well let me get changed at the very least," Yzak yelled.

"Of course Mr. Jule, I'll step out for a second," The messenger said and left the room after a low bow at Yzak.

Yzak turned and disappeared into his room. He yanked open his closet door and rummaged through the small rack of clothes for his council outfit. He shook his head. The next few years or so would be very troubling indeed.

_**End of Flashback**_

It seemed like an eternity with all these questions. He wanted to go home right now where he could be eating dinner or sleeping. But it was technically his fault since he was the one who ran for chairman.

After several hours the "interrogation" as Yzak called it was over. He flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Exhaustion was washing over him like a dark wave.

"I should at least eat dinner first," he mumbled to himself. He got up with a grunt and stumbled into the kitchen, blinded with sleep. Up in the top cupboard were several cans of food and snacks. Yzak randomly grabbed something and looked at it. Instant ramen. He shrugged and started boiling water.

He turned on the TV so that the noise could keep him awake. He flipped through the channels in hopes of finding something interesting. Nothing interesting at all. There were 230 channels throughout the PLANTS and nothing was ever on them. The whistle blew and he stood up, turning off the TV.

A sigh escaped his lips again as he thought of what would happen tomorrow. _Meetings probably. With chairman as my new job I won't have any time to myself will I?_

**The Next Day**

Chairman Jule was lying down on the bed, his face buried in a book. His hair was unusually messy as he hadn't bothered with combing it yet. A faint ringing noise came from the front of the apartment but he didn't notice it.

Whether he was actually reading the book or not he was spaced out, staring blankly at the pages. Yzak blinked momentarily as the doorbell rang again. He put down the book and sat up.

He opened the door to meet a girl around his age with icy blue eyes like his. "Hey Yzak," she said. (A/N: Yep here is our first OC belonging to Frost. )

Yzak blinked. "Uh hey Ookami, what brings you here at this time in the morning?"

Ookami Jule looked at her brother, "I received a phone call from ORB this morning. Usagi Yamato (A/N: This OC belongs to Michie) and Shirobi Zala (A/N: this OC belongs to Ukki-chan.) They said that Athrun Zala, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, and both of them are coming to visit."

_**Flashback**_

Ookami was at her apartment when she heard the phone ring. She got up groggily to get the phone.

She picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

Little Usagi answered, "Hello, Ookami it's me Usagi."

"Well, hello but why do I deserve this early call?" Ookami questioned sarcastically, before Usagi could answer another call came in. Ookami told Usagi, "Hang on there's another call."

Ookami switched the line and asked again, "Hello?"

"Hi, Ookami, it's me Shirobi," Shirobi said happily.

"Shirobi, are you phoning for the same reason as Usagi?" Ookami questioned her friend.

"If Usagi called then I should hang up right now." Shirobi said.

"No, actually I was in the middle of talking to her." Ookami said.

"Well, then make it three way then we could talk together." Shirobi told Ookami.

"Okay, hold on a sec," Ookami told her friend she pressed a few buttons to make a three way call.

"Ok, you two why are you calling me?" Ookami asked her two friends.

Usagi answered, "Well, my sister and Shirobi's brother are going to come visit Yzak. We'll be coming with them."

"No, more likely to watch them smog each other," Shirobi said with a little bit of dry humour.

"Well, then I guess I'll tell sleepy Yzak then." Ookami said and hung up.

_**End of Flashback**_

**Please R & R**


End file.
